Computing devices can be accessed at almost any time and any place and can contain a tremendous amount of information relating to people, organizations, general interests, etc. In fact, many people choose to share information about themselves with others, such as through a social network or through a journal. The social network information can include thoughts, interests, photos, and anything else someone wants to share.
Social networks provide a single-location repository of text, pictures, video, audio and other information that a user publishes on their individual social network website. A person viewing a particular social network website can post information, such as a message, a picture, or other data that the individual who controls the website, as well others who visit the website, can view. In addition, the individual that controls the website can restrict browsing by making it a personal website and only available to those selected to view the information. These social networks are rendering emails and similar information exchanges less common.